


Graffiti On Me

by charleybradburies



Category: Real Person Fiction, The Vampire Diaries & Related Fandoms, The Vampire Diaries (TV), The Vampire Diaries - L. J. Smith
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Community: 100_women, Community: 1_million_words, Dancing, F/M, Feelings, Flirting, For a Friend, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Music, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Music, Musical References, My First Work in This Fandom, Sexual Tension, Singing, So Married, Teasing, Their Love Is So, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't know what this is, but it's in some weird universe wherein the relevant babes are married and happy, and Bonnie and Kat Graham are the same person. </p><p>Yeah, like I said, I don't know. Have some dancing, smitten vampires.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Graffiti On Me

**Author's Note:**

> A) It's not fluff, but I hope you're happy anyway, Zoe.
> 
> B) The referenced song/video is Kat Graham's ["Put Your Graffiti On Me,"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8D5vwrGhYr0) which you should definitely watch, IMHO.
> 
> C) Applied to 100-women Prompt #49: Dance.
> 
> D) Comments, etc, are greatly appreciated!!

“Put your name on it, p - put your, put your name on it,” she sings for the billionth time, trying, still unsuccessfully, to move her body in the same motions as Bonnie’s; there was a harshness she just couldn’t quite manage. 

She thinks maybe she hears something in the background, but she can’t let it disturb her focus - besides, she’s a vampire, for fuck’s sake. She can handle whatever the hell shows up, even without Damon here. 

He’d probably _love_ to be here for this, though. Well, she’ll give him a show when he gets back anyway.

“I take advantage of you, you take advantage of - "

She doesn’t finish the sentence before she’s been hastily scooted back against the living room wall, her music still pounding from the TV, and as her - _asshole_ \- husband leans into her she notices that her skin is slick with sweat. 

“Shouldn’t just show up like this, Damon,” she teases with a hiss. “Never know what could happen.” 

Damon shrugs. 

“Nah, I’m pretty sure I _know_ what’s going to happen,” he replies casually, slipping his hands into the back pockets of her lacy high-waisted short shorts. 

“I think I deserve a front seat to whatever sexy fun you took the liberty of having without me, hmm?” he continues, a smirk creeping across his lips as looks down at Elena.

“Oh, honey, _tonight,_ you’re gonna have to earn it.”


End file.
